


Steam

by rikujo (helphiddlestoned)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, England is a precious tired baby, Gen, Political!Hetalia, Politics, basically i felt like chatting about the EU Referendum which is next week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helphiddlestoned/pseuds/rikujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big political decisions are wearying for countries and the EU Referendum is worse than most. Old friendships are something of a comfort, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It has been forever since I've actually posted anything. The EU Referendum is next week and I had the urge to write about just how exhausted England might be before this becomes outdated. I hope you enjoy this tiny drabble.

“…the weather’s been bloody awful too, I don’t know what’s going on with it.” Arthur groused, rubbing one eye wearily, as he lifted his cup to his lips. Blowing away the steam gently from his tea, he shook his head softly. “Honestly, if Alfred tells me to ‘stop panicking’ about Global Warming one more time I’ll not be responsible for what happens to him.”

 

Lukas hummed softly opposite him, where he had a large mug of coffee cradled between his hands. “I’ve heard it’s been raining a lot, yes.”

 

Arthur scoffed. “It’s been atrocious. I know I’m rather known for rain and normally I wouldn’t protest, I quite like it most days, but it’s _June_ and we had hail yesterday, honestly. It’s all gone to pot.”

 

“I imagine the stress is getting to you, too.” Lukas added, inclining his head briefly.

 

Arthur was tempted, as he had been for the past few months, to act clueless and ask what exactly he was supposed to be stressed about. Lukas was hardly stupid, though, and the tension was written into every line of his shoulders. Sighing, he let his cup settle in his saucer with a clink.

 

“I must admit I’ve had calmer months.” He grimaced “Perhaps my mood is ruining the weather.”

 

Lukas shrugged one shoulder. “I think anyone would be stressed at such a time, it’s fair to say. It’s a very big decision, leaving the EU or not. How do you think it will turn out?”

 

Arthur huffed out a humourless laugh. “If I knew the answer to that I could have had Ludwig off my back and got Francis to stop throwing me those slighted looks in meetings months ago.” Pursing his lips, he fiddled with the handle of his cup. “Public opinion is divided and ever-changing, it seems. One week they predict that people will vote to stay, the next to leave.”

 

“It’s not long now.” Lukas tried to appease. “You will at least know the outcome.”

 

Arthur nodded, propping one elbow on the table and pressing a couple of fingers to his temple.

 

“Is it wrong that I just want them to shut up about it?” he muttered, closing his eyes for a brief moment. “I care about it, of course I do and I’m dying to know either way so that I can move forward, but I’m just so sick of hearing about it. The campaigning, the political squabbles, the useless news reports and all the propaganda…I just want the vote to happen already and put me out of my misery.”

 

A small smile lit Lukas’s lips, quietly sympathetic. “It’s understandable, certainly, after all the talk.”

 

Arthur inhaled slowly and deeply, taking a moment to breathe in the fresh Norwegian air and appreciate the light hubbub of the coffee shop as they fell into companionable silence.

 

He took another sip of his tea and watched, perhaps a little calmer, as Lukas did the same. He would know soon, that would have to be enough.

 

“You know what,” he began conversationally after a moment, supporting his chin with one hand. “I think Francis might punch me if I leave.”

 

Lukas’s lips twitched. “Well, you know I am impartial. I only hope that whichever way you decide, it will be the right way for you and your people.”

 

Looking away to glance out at the bright morning, Arthur exhaled heavily. “Yes, I hope so too. That’s why I wish I knew what the right way was.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop me a comment. 
> 
> Come visit me on my Hetalia blog: anglaisaph.tumblr.com


End file.
